The Peanut Butter and Jelly Monster
by Egyptian Princess of 1290 bc
Summary: Sequel to Monster under the bed. One crazy morning in the Mulder house. Post IWTB MSR better than it sounds


**I don't own the X-Files. I do own Spooky the Alien.**

**YES I HAVE RETURNED! **

**Is it for good? Probably not! I made full time at my job so I'm kinda going crazy right now I only now just found some free time to write this story. I hope you all like it. I know its short, but its mostly just meant to entertain. It's a sequel to Monster Under The Bed, but you don't have to read the to fully understand, although it was a pretty good story if I do say so myself. Please enjoy. **

**Again, Spooky is real, he is mine, and for a picture please visit my profile page he is in my pictue.**

The sun peaked in through the beige curtains, painting the room in a light glow, waking only one of the room's occupants from their deep slumber. In other room's of the house all else seemed still, as if no one else dared to be awake at such an hour, and as the now waking soul glanced to the clock he didn't blame them.

Slowly Mulder made his way out of bed, pressing a soft kiss on the sleeping red head's lips, careful not to wake her. He knew it wouldn't be long until she herself woke up and got ready for work, but he would allow her every second she had to sleep. He quietly crept out of their bedroom, and lightly closed the door before making his way down the stairs to his old office which now served as a bedroom. Upon opening the door he had expected to see the soft mound of a child, sleeping soundly, the blankets moving softly with his breathing, but when he was greeted with nothing but an empty bed, his heart stopped in his chest.

Not but a year ago their son had been returned to them, after loosing his adoptive parents in a car accident and being saved from death himself by Scully. After the whole ordeal of saving him, trying to get him back, and adapting him to his new home, they had finally become a family...a strange family, but a family nonetheless.

As Mulder rushed down the stairs in search of his son before the boys mother woke up, he desperately hoped nothing bad had happened to him. First thing he did was check his 'new' office knowing the young eight year old loved nothing more than a good game of 'Hide and Seek' in the morning. When he came up empty handed he ran outside and checked the front yard, when he noticed nothing, he had realized the front door had been locked and quickly returned to the warmth of the home.

Just as Mulder was about to check the back door from the kitchen he spotted his target, there, on a small foot stool in the kitchen covered in peanut-butter and jelly stood his son. His brown hair was sticking to his face with the purple grape jelly his mother loved, and his arms and fingers were covered in peanut-butter as he attempted to smother some on a piece of bread. As he stood there witnessing the mess his son was making his heart returned to its normal pace, his son was fine, minus the small mess, he was healthy and normal as could be.

"Morning buddy." Mulder said casually as he did every morning tousling his hair, then realized it wasn't a good idea as grape jelly got on his hand.

"Morning Daddy." William replied, his mothers soft blue eyes looking back to him. "Want a sandwich?" He asked with a giggle.

"No thanks bud." He said grabbing a bowl a cereal. "I like the stuff that isn't messy." William let out a loud laugh as the milk missed the bowl completely and spilt on the counter. "At least I'm not covered in it." Mulder shot back." William stopped short and stuck out his tongue. Sometimes he could be just like his mother. He thought shaking his head.

"Here Spooky, tell me how it is." William said softly in the corner, Mulder looked over to find the boy's green and orange alien in the same condition, covered in peanut-butter and jelly.

"William? Why are you making sandwiches this early?" Mulder asked giving him a spoonful of his cereal, knowing full well the boy hadn't actually eaten any of the mess.

"I was making mommy lunch." He stated proudly through a mouthful of food, bits of milk gushing out.

"You know the rules." Mulder lightly scolded. "Answer when you've finished chewing and have swallowed." William made big chewing motions with his closed mouth, followed by a loud gulping sound to get his father's point across. "Thank you. Now, why were you making your mommy lunch?"

"Mommy always makes me lunch for school and now that there is no school I wanted to make her lunch." He opened his mouth wide showing he wanted more cereal, Mulder obliged, giving the boy what he wanted.

"That's nice of you Will, but you know you will have to go back to school when summer is over right?" He nodded vigorously and patted his stomach, getting the brown sticky substance all over his night shirt. Mulder just stared at the mess his son was in and thanked god Scully was still asleep.

"Oh my god. What the hell happened in here?" A female voice said from the front of the kitchen. Mulder noticed William's head pop up and quickly run for her, but Mulder had already seen Scully was showered, dressed and ready for work, the last thing she needed was the peanut-butter monster attacking her.

"Mommy." William called, but was stopped mid jump by Mulder grabbing onto him and holding him close, in so doing dirtying himself, but he didn't mind.

"Morning honey." She said looking for a clean place on his face to kiss, when she found one on his check she pecked him softly.

"Morning." Mulder said kissing her softly.

"Morning." Scully replied back kissing him just as tenderly, they stood like that for a good minute, William still in Mulder's grip.

"Hey, I'm still here." William called out pulling the two apart. Mulder put their son down as Scully fixed her lip stick and continued into the kitchen.

"What happened in here?" She asked picking Spooky up then placing him on the counter to wash her hands.

"I made you lunch." William stated proudly. Holding up the sandwich he tried so hard to make.

"Thank you sweetheart. Is that what this mess is about?" William nodded his head in triumph. "Well I will eat today and when I am done I will call you and let you know how good it was." She said cleaning his face off with a towel so she could see him better.

"Mommy? Do you have to go to work?" He questioned with a sad face.

"Yes baby, I have to make sick people better just like mommy made you." His face lit up at the sound of this and he gave Spooky back to his mother.

"Can you make Spooky all better?"

"I'll see what I can do." She said kissing him on the forehead then ushered him upstairs to the bathroom as Mulder promised to be there to bathe him.

"I'll see you tonight?" Mulder asked softly, brushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"I'll be home around five." She whispered. Their lips met softly at first, it was just supposed to by a goodbye kiss, but it turned into more their mouths mated with the other, their tongues dueled, it would have gone further had it not been for William.

"DADDY! I'M SO COLD!" He called from the upstairs bathroom.

"On my way buddy." Mulder called back, causing both of them to laugh.

"Oh Mulder, could you run Spooky through the wash please?" Scully ask tossing him the green object of their sons affection.

"For you? Anything." He said placing a kiss on her lips, out the door Scully went to work, and up the stairs Mulder went to bathe their son.

**Read and review please**


End file.
